dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Persephone
Persephone(ペルセポネ; Perusepone) is the queen of the greek underworld, daughter of the chief God Zeus and the goddess of harvest Demeter, being the goddess of the undead, springtime and vegetation, married to the God-King of the Underworld Hades. She's one of Alice Gremory's closests friends and one of the high-tier beings in her circle of friends, alongside Aphrodite and Hera. She's also one of the main antagonists of the short story "A small consultation with the Red Dragon Emperor". Appearance Persephone is a tall, probably one of the tallest characters in the fanfic as a whole, slender, curvillious and young-looking woman in her mid-twenties with pale skin, pitch black long smooth hair and supernatural golden eyes that gives her a chilling aura. According to ichijou, she also has fangs instead of teeth, and her tongue is split like a snake's. Formally, Persephone use white pimp-up dresses with that pinpoints her chest and curves. However, during her stays in the human world, she use normal formal wear. Personality The calmest of Alice's friends, Persephone usually adopts a groggy, calm and slow speech patern, as she was constantly drunk. She's extremely passive and quiet for her own good, and sometimes can fall asleep on the most innaproppriated places. She's extremely in love and loyal to her husband Hades, constantly reminding of him and thinking about him. Meanwhile, Hades claims that she's the only thing in the world he loves, and their relationship is usually lampshaded by Ichijou that is similar to Cohen and Alice's regarding loyalty. The only moments that Persephone can lose her composture is when Hades is either insulted or compared to his brothers. Ichijou claims that she might suffer from Stockholm Syndrome being familiar of the circunstances leading to her marriage to the God-King of the Greek Underworld. History Persephone is the daughter of Zeus and the harvest goddess Demeter, being herself the goddess of springtime and vegetation. One day, completely in love with her, Hades kidnapped her and took her to the underworld to make her his bride. Such action caused the wrath of Demeter, who used her powers to cease fruitation and make all the plants and grains to die. After years of starvation and human deaths, Zeus commanded Hades to return Persephone. However, since she already tasted food from the underworld, she has to return there every one thirds of the year, thus causing the winter season. It is implied in-story that Persephone ended up developing feelings for Hades during her stays in the underworld. She's, however, unable to produce children with him due to their conflicting elements. Plot A small consultation with the Red Dragon Emperor She, along with Hera and Aphrodite, is the main antagonist of the short side-story "A small consultation with the Red Dragon Emperor". 'Dropped by the Tsukino Household thanks to Alice, she causes havoc around Kuoh city with her two other friends before being stopped and sealed into the Crimson Jar by Ichijou. She later promises to compensate him somehow with a bouquet of dead flowers and a small pseudo-sacred Gear named after herself. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength -' Being daughter of one of the leader-gods of Greek mythology, Persephone has shown to be extremely powerful, as her sole presence can bend reality itself and either grow flowers or freeze whole places. She also controls an army of ultimate-level grim reapers. 'Undead Plants -' Being the goddess of the dead and vegetation, Persephone can fuse both of her powers and unfuse wandering souls into her plants, creating zombified, sentient plants under her control. This plants has no mobility on their own, but they can extend their limbs and create pathways using their own fall. 'Herbokinesis -' being originally the goddess of Vegetation and springtime, Persephone can freely control vegetal life beings and either grow or wither them in a matter of seconds. She can also create dollpelgangers using vegetal life and leaves. Equipments 'Persephone( ) -' Also known as "'''Corpse Seed", is a jewel-like artificial sacred gear given to Ichijou Tsukino, meant to use in desperate escapes. By using it, the user can fake his own death by creating a seemingly suicidal explosion and temporarily vanishing the user's presence from any sensorial radar. It has only one use per seed, and only Persephone herself can grow the plant that produces them. To use it, the user must ingest the said seed and activate the seal once itself his or her system. According to ichijou, activating cause a rather pleasant sensation of sleepiness. Trivia * Persephone's images are based on the character Albedo from the Overlord Novel. * According to Alice, Persephone loves gunpowder green tea and hates coffee. * She, along with Hera and Aphrodite, are the first god-tier beings that Ichijou encounters in his story. * She ships Ichijou with either Kurama or Raven Phenex. Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters